Something Beautiful
by UnwrittenCatalyst
Summary: Victoria is attacked by a wolf in the forest of Forks, but why doesn t he kill her? And what is it she sees in his eyes? Is it Love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is my first story, so be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (unfortunately)**

**P.s If I spell wrong, please forgive me, but I live in Denmark(sadly).**

_

* * *

_

_I hadn't felt loved for a long time; actually, I didn't feel a thing. Except of course; revenge. It was all I could think about. Revenge for James ´death, nothing else. _

_Until he came; that damned dog. He changed it all._

I was in the woods of Forks once again. Searching for any signs of the Cullens, or those wolves. It had only been a month since the Cullens had returned to Forks, which made the game all the more fun, but also more dangerous.

Sometimes I even forgot that my plan was to kill, that helpless human girl, Bella.

Because when I ran away from the wolves, it gave me a rush. It gave me a feeling; excitement. I felt alive. Running was just good for me.

It felt as if I was a small girl playing around with my friends. I forgot most things when I ran, sometimes I even forgot, that if they caught me, they would probably kill me. When James lived, I didn't think about death much.

But know when he wasn't alive anymore; it was almost the only thing I thought about. Of course not my own death, no. Bella Swan´s.

The sun that hit my face and arms made me stop running, and I couldn't help but look at the thousand of diamonds that covered my body. It was beautiful.

A sudden noise from the bushes behind me, reminded me that I wasn't alone.

I turned around to run, but I wasn't fast enough.

Something huge leaped at me. I ducked and the wolf ran into a tree, just to turn around and lung for me again.

I wasn't fast enough, and soon I could feel the forest floor under me. I was pinned down by the wolf that held me down by my shoulders.

I couldn't really move my upper body. The only thing that was moveable was my legs. So of course I tried to kick it off of me.

That didn't help either. I screamed and kicked, but nothing helped.

The wolfs head came closer to mine. It was going to kill me.

_And that's how little red riding hood, was killed by the big bad wolf._

No. I don´t want to die. Refusing to give up, I start kicking it again, and scream louder.

It just holds me down tighter. Even though I didn't need to breath, I didn't like the feeling of not breathing. And I know that if I tried to breath know, I couldn't. The way the wolf holds me, would have broken all my bones if I had been a human. But I'm not a human. I´m a vampire!

The wolf leans down his teethes are almost touching my neck. I close my eyes for just a second, waiting for his teeth to rip me apart.

When his teeth meet my skin, I can't help it, but to open my eyes again; if I was going to die, I would like to see the sky one last time.

But when I open my eyes I look into two beautiful, brown and warm eyes. My eyes lock with the beast´s on top of me, and it almost make me forget that I was about to get killed. His eyes are endless and soulful, beautiful.

Slowly, the wolf pulls it´s head away from my neck, without breaking eye contact. His hot breath tickles my skin.

The air around me suddenly feels warm, and my cold dead body begins to heat like if I was a human.

He begins to pull away then, and the warmth leaves my skin. But I don't want him to leave. I reach out for him but he flinch from my touch, so I drop my hand.

He stands up again, never breaking eye contact. He steps away from me, and wanders casually towards the bushes again.

I get up myself, and pushes some dirt away from my jeans. When I look up again he´s gone.

I almost panic then. He could not be gone. I stand there hoping that he will come back. But when I have been standing there for about a minute, I start wandering towards the bushes, in the hope that he´s just hiding.

When I´m only a few feet away from my determination. A strong voice from the bushes makes me stop "don't".

A human steps out then. He is beautiful. His skin is a hot chocolate creamy colour, and his eyes are a deep brown warm colour that you can look at for days. The same ones as the wolf that held me down just a few seconds ago. I feel enchanted.

I´m only a few feet away from him, and all I want to do, is to touch him. I take a step forward, but before I can take another one, he once again speak. "Stop".

For some reason he´s upset. It´s obvious; he breaths heavily but fast, his eyes change its course all the time, and he shakes a little.

Was it because of me that he was upset? I suddenly felt like I had to comfort him, I don't like to see him in pain. For some reason, I cared about him. That was the weird part.

Normally, I would have already killed him or run away. But I don't. I want to help him, want him to be safe. I want to see a smile on his beautiful face, and most of all; I want to touch him.

Once again, I take a step towards him. And once again he tells me to stop. I reach out my hand then, if I stretch my arm, I'm sure I can touch him.

Slowly, I take the last step that will allow my hand to touch his cheek. He stiffens, as if he thinks I´m going to hit him, but of course I don't. I really should, but instead I cup his cheek with my right hand, and the warmth from his skin consumes me from head to toe. At first it´s almost painful, but after a second, the warmth from his skin makes me feel safe and alive, and it almost feels, as if my heart is beating again.

We stand like this for a minute or to, eyes locked, and _my_ hand on _his_ cheek. When he slowly pulls his own hand to my face, and cubs my cheek like I did with him.

The warm that streams from his hand, is wonderful, and I instinctly leans into his hand, and close my eyes.

He sighs, and it makes me look at him, but his eyes do no longer look at me. He looks at the ground.

He let´s go of my cheek, and I let go of his. From the moment our skin is no longer in contact, I feel the warmth leave my body.

I watch him carefully as he takes a few steps deeper into the clearing, hoping he won't flee again. But all he does is finding a large rock to sit on.

As he sits, he lets another long sigh escape his lips, and he puts his head in his hands. "I can't believe I imprinted on a bloodsucker!" his voice was muffled and full of sadness.

Never in my immortal life had I felt so confused as I did right now. What did "imprint" mean? And was I the "bloodsucker" he talked about?

He sighs once again and takes in a long breath. And just as before, I feel the need to comfort him, so I go to sit beside him. As I'm about to sit, he stands op quickly, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me away from him. "Just go okay? GO!" he yells at me, but for some weird reason, I just keeps standing there, looking at him. I don't know why though.

Normally I would have attacked him, or fled away. But I don't. I just stand there.

After some time he looks up at me again, and our eyes lock, "Look okay? You have to go. I – I can't be with you. We´re not right for each other…" he whispered the last part.

I was the one to look down then. Didn't he want me? Was there something wrong with me? Wasn't I pretty enough?

"Just go, and don't come back, okay? Just. Go…" He sighed the last part, and sat back down on the rock.

I turn around and take a few steps until I´m at the outskirt of the clearing. I turn around to see him a last time and what I see confuses me; the beautiful human stands up again, but this time he´s tense, and after what I can hear, he is sniffing the air around him.

I take a sniff myself, but the only smell I pick up is his, and he smells wonderful.

Then all of a sudden his eyes meet mine, and all I see is panic and fear. Before I can collect my own thoughts, his voice stops every thought of mine.

"NO!" he roars, his voice sends shivers down my spine, but before I can hear, say, smell or do anything else, something huge from the bushes beside me, attacks me. I´m being pinned down to the ground once again, and on top of me, a huge wolf is growling.

* * *

Jacob POV

Ever since I found out about werewolves, I couldn't wait to imprint, and meet the one I was supposed to marry and have children with. Of course I dreamt about a human not a vampire!

Why me?! Me of all werewolves. Why did I have to imprint on a leech?! I mean, is it even legal? We´re death enemies. We´re supposed to fight, not lying around cuddling!

The worst thing wasn't that she was a vampire, no. But the fact that she was the same vampire that every day would run through this forest to try and reach Bella´s home so she could kill her.

I sighed. I can't have her, can't live with her, Sam would never allow it.

But I also know; that I can't live without her.

Taking in a deep breath, I tells her to go away, to run and don't come back.

A few seconds passes by until she finally starts to go. Wait go?! She can't go! Why did I tell her to go?

I stand up quickly hoping to fine some lame excuse for her to stay. But as I open my mouth to speak, a familiar scent reaches my nose, the smell of dog, just a bit rougher. As I look back to Victoria, I see that she´s looking at me too.

I take another sniff of the air around me, and I never thought that Sam´s smell could be so frightening. Seconds after I smell him, I hear his paws hit the ground somewhere really close, he´s setting off for a big jump.

In the corner of my eye, a huge black wolfs jumps from a bush to my left, heading for Victoria.

Of course _she_ doesn't see a thing, and it´s only when I yell "NO!" that she finds out something is wrong, but before she can even blink, Sam has her pinned down to the ground, hovering over her, snarling and growling.

The small sound she makes of surprise when Sam attacks her makes my heart ache. "Stop Sam! STOP!"

My voice is weak, trembling and desperate. I don't think Sam hears me, because the next thing he does makes me want to look away.

I feet paralyzed standing there watching Sam slowly lower his teeth to Victoria's neck. I just watch as she tries to kick him of her. I hear the snarls that escapes her beautiful lips, followed by the most painful scream I have ever heard, as Sam´s teeth enter her flesh.

* * *

**Maybe you like it , maybe you don´t. No matter what, please review. But remember that this is my first story. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next will be longer.**

* * *

_I felt paralyzed standing there watching Sam slowly lower his teeth to Victoria's neck. I just watched as she tried to kick him of her. I heard the snarls that escaped her beautiful lips, followed by the most pained scream I had ever heard, as Sam´s teeth entered her flesh. _

Her scream made me wish I was dead, because it hurt so much that she was in pain.

I wanted Sam to pay for his actions. I never thought I could really care about a vampire until I imprinted on one.

I acted in matter of seconds, my body already shaking, and my shorts shredded as I changed to my wolf form.

I growled and sprang at Sam; he turned his head, releasing Victoria's neck, to look at who had growled at him. But he never got to look, because before he could do a thing, I had him pinned down to the ground as he had done to Victoria.

"Touch her again and you die!" I snarled in my thoughts.

I had never spoken to Sam like this, but I felt so angry, he had hurt my future mate. My imprint, my beautiful, beautiful imprint.

I growled and snarled at him as his voice entered my mind, "You imprinted on her?" he asked, disbelief evident in his voice. "Yes I did! And you should know how it feels" I told him, my voice full of anger and rage.

His body relaxed, so I slowly let him go. He got up and walked towards the bushes shaking his head.

"I´ll go tell the elders" he said. I nodded and walked to stand beside Victoria.

"Wait!" I thought and looked up at him before he disappeared. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Can I borrow your shorts? Mine is in a million pieces" I asked, he nodded and threw the shorts at me that he had bound around his leg.

I thanked him in my mind as he took off.

I hurried into the bushes, the shorts in my mouth, changed to my human form and put on them on.

When I came back to the clearing Victoria still sat on the ground, but as she heard me come she stood up.

I walked to her quickly, took her hands in mine and looking her in the eyes. Her beautiful red eyes were sad, and it almost made me sad too.

I took my hand and traced it from her forehand to her jaw, and down to her neck.

She hissed as my warm skin connected with her wound, but as I began to pull it away she placed her hand over mine and so we stood like that for a few minutes till she dropped her hand.

I dropped mine too, but I soon realized that I missed the contact with her cold skin, so I pulled her into a tight hug. At first she stiffened, but after a while she relaxed and I couldn't help but whisper in her ear "I´m never going to hurt you".


	3. Chapter 3

Author´s note.

I am deeply sorry to say, that I will not be continuing the story of Victoria and Jacob.

I had all these plans for the story in the future, but I just lost interest in it, so therefore I am sorry to announce that it ends here.

I might write a sequel, but if I do, it won´t be published anytime soon.

Sorry :(

- TheBlackAndWhiteCat.


End file.
